


Of Soccer and Love

by Pinkcarrot341



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec and Magnus both play soccer, Eventual Smut, Eventual relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Soccer, Sports, sports AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkcarrot341/pseuds/Pinkcarrot341
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alec's grandmother is put in a nursing home states away, he goes with her to take care of her. While playing soccer at his new school, Alec meets an interesting person that he slowly grows close to. What happens when Alec keeps a secret from him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Soccer and Love

**Author's Note:**

> So I have had this story partially written for years. After some (not so) gentle prodding from a close friend, I decided to pick this up again and rewrite the original crap. Now I am here, posting it. Fair warning, I have no beta, so there may be mistakes.  
> A little heads up, Alec's siblings don't really show up in the story (in what I have planned so far, anyway), so I apologize if that disappoints you. This is an AU that takes place in northern California, I don't specify because I'm from New York, so I don't know California, and I'm lazy.  
> School sports are going to be a little different too. All sports will pretty much be played all year. If you actually play sports and this pisses you off, too bad. I need it like this to have the story work the way I want it to.  
> I don't own anything, except maybe the plot.  
> Well, that all from me, so enjoy the story!

Junior year was an extremely difficult year for one Alec Lightwood. Halfway through the summer before the academic year started, Alec had moved a few states away from his home in Idaho to live in his family’s summer home in northern California in order to take care of his grandmother Callida, who was of ailing health and was recently admitted to a nursing home in the woman’s home town. Of course, it was Callida’s wishes that she spent the rest of her time in her birthplace. She did not ask Alec to follow her so far away from his home, but he truly wanted to be there for her. Callida had always been an active part of Alec’s life. His parents were more often than not away on business, as they were the owners of a major international company, which led to Callida raising Alec and his younger siblings, Isabelle, Jace, and Max. Alec was the only sibling who had a deep, emotional connections to the elderly woman, so he was the only one to move to take care of her, not that it bothered him, mind you. Alec loved his siblings, but they could be a bit much at times.

 

The Lightwood parents, despite their lacking time with their children, had always greatly encouraged their kids to participate in athletics. During the times they were able to spend with their offspring, as a family partook in different sports. Because of this, each child took a liking to one particular sport each. For Jace, who was actually an adopted child, it had been lacross. Isabelle, despite her insistence that shopping was a sport, was a natural at ballet and synchronised swimming. Those had been some of the most interesting family sports times that the Lightwoods had ever experienced. These two chosen sports, and yes, they are sports, Izzy will fight anyone who disagrees, helped the young women learn to walk about with a special elegance and grace that only she could obtain while wearing her deadly six-inch stilettos. Max, the youngest boy, didn’t has the deep passion for exercise that the rest of his family had, with preference to reading manga and comics and watching cartoons, but he truly excelled at long distance running and chose to appease his family's desire to be active and continued participating in the sport. Finally, Alec’s sport had been soccer. When his family had started to play soccer, it was like Alec had found his calling. He had taken to the sport like a fish to water. He was then obsessed with improving his skills and becoming the best player he could.

 

There was a reason to why Alec had moved to the summer home so early before he started his junior year, and it was because of soccer. The school that Alec would attend in September was also very sports oriented. So much so that most sports were played the entire school year, and this was only because of the mostly consistent weather that California has all year round. Because it was an all-year sport, the soccer team started their training before school even started to give their team even more time to hone their skills to try to guarantee their winning of sectional champions.

Alec was, by nature, a shy and quiet person, which had made making friends difficult for him in his new home area. But, as Alec started his practices with his new team, he slowly became what could be friends with the other players. His teammates took a quick liking to him too. Partially because Alec was so kind and sincere to everyone regardless of how the looked of acted, and partially because he had major skills. He wasn’t greedy with his talents either, kindly sharing with anyone who asked for his help. After two weeks of practice, the team had collectively voted Alec to be their team captain, who was so surprised he had thought it was a joke.

 

The soccer players had also liked Alec for another reason too. When Alec put his cleats on, it was like he became a completely different person. While Alec was usually a shy person, when he took the field, he was fierce, aggressive, and occasionally feared by those weak of heart. There was also a joke that had surfaced shortly after the team saw the other side of Alec that when he sprinted down the sideline after the ball, he slightly resembled a black hawk hunting down its prey. After that was mentioned, the nickname of “Black Hawk” was permanently stuck to Alec. It was also the only name that opposing schools knew Alec by once they started having official games, so other schools were never able to tell people who the wawk was, leading to Alec being talked about like a god.

 

Alec had a hard time with time management once classes started. Before, Alec had a great schedule working for him. He ran a few miles early in the morning, showered and ate breakfast at home before he left to spend hours with his grandma, then went to a two and a half hour practice, returned to Callida to have an early dinner with her at 4 o’clock. After eating he would say goodbye and went back home to relax and go to bed, only to do the whole thing over again in the morning. With school, he had less time to see Callida, typically seeing her only for a brief hour after practice at four o’clock, before he had to go home and eat and complete his homework, then collapsed into his bed from exhaustion.

 

One day, about two weeks after school started, Alec was late to getting to his grandma due to his practice running longer than usual in order to get ready for an upcoming game. He arrived at the nursing home at around 5:30, quickly spotting Callida in the lounge area with many of the other residents. He sat with his aging family member and talked with her about his daily happenings. He entertained her with a story about how his chemistry teacher used firecrackers to wake a student that had fallen asleep during class, and about how much he hated his english teacher for being so boring and monotonous and was constantly losing students work.

 

Alec was about halfway through telling Callida about his Spanish teacher when he saw a boy his age walk into the lounge room that was the epitome of tall, dark and handsome. But that wasn’t even the thing that drew in Alec’s eye, it was what the boy was wearing. To say that he was dressed colorfully would be an understatement. The man looked as if a unicorn had thrown up on him, or if a bunch of kindergarteners with fingerpaint had had too much fun, Alec couldn't decide which. Unicorn boy’s  hair was dyed almost every color and spiked. He wore a [purple shirt with a rainbow on it](https://www.designbyhumans.com/shop/t-shirt/men/rainbow-mistake/106764/?gclid=CjwKEAjwlPOsBRCWq5_e973PzTgSJACMiEp2XEj2pdK3BWgYO0qJYOAFHfpkCiy08WGdsWnQTBo73xoCZBHw_wcB), [pink pants](http://i.ebayimg.com/00/s/MTUwMFgxMTUw/z/zNsAAMXQDnpTcHvL/%24_57.JPG?set_id=880000500F) that clung to him like a second skin while flaunting his (nice) ass. The only semi-normal thing he had on him was his [black combat boots](http://www.ebay.com/itm/like/121224362070?lpid=82&chn=ps). Seeing the walking rainbow made Alec feel underdressed for some odd reason. He looked down at his worn and faded [knit sweater](http://www.cloakroomcollect.com/new-arrival-melor-cable-knit-sweater-men-navy-blue-p-100.html) that his grandmother made him. He had plenty of them back at home and they were the only thing he wore. He looked down farther to his [baggy jeans](http://www.hm.com/us/product/28279?article=28279-A&cm_mmc=pla-_-us-_-men_jeans_loose-_-28279&cm_mmc=adwords-_-us-_-brand-_-&gclid=CjwKEAjwlPOsBRCWq5_e973PzTgSJACMiEp2a8pa3cLc9xxJ7LQ-Bx-n4YQJpStQ9TNvx3O33RNqHhoCohbw_wcB) and worn sneakers. He already knew that his raven black hair was shaggy and unkempt. The only good looking quality that he believed to possess were his [striking blue eyes](http://www.featurepics.com/FI/Thumb300/20101017/Blues-Eyes-Male-1674195.jpg). But even then, he didn't really like them much.

 

Alec turned back to his grandmother and inquired who the vibrant boy was.

“Oh! That would be Mr. Bane. He works the late shift. You usually miss him by a few minutes. When I talked to him once, he told me that he was trying to save up money for college. He's a junior just like you! You would just love him deary, you should talk to him! He seems like he’s just your type.” Alec rolled his eyes at the woman’s antics.

“ Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean you need to try to hook me up with every decent looking guy you see, grandma.”

 

When Alec was younger and discovered that he prefered boys, he had been terrified that his family would reject him due to the hated of the homosexuals in the town where he grew up. He contained the secret for about a year and a half, feeling like he was a disgrace to his family and had growing depression before he went to his grandmother crying. He had asked her for her forgiveness for being an abomination. She just took the bawling young child at the tender age of 12 into her arms and told him that she would love him no matter who he loved, and that he was perfect to her so he didn’t have to worry anymore. Alec’s depression quickly went away after that, especially when his siblings found out and still accepted him. His parents still didn’t know though, mainly because they were always away on business, but he doubted that his parents wouldn’t still love him.

"You know that I'm only looking out for you Alexander. I can't help but worry about you! And when are you going to get some meat on those bones! You're thin enough to be my toothpick on steak night!" his grandmother teased.

 

The two continued to banter for roughly another half hour before Alec truly had to get back home so he could eat dinner and finish his torturously boring homework. As he was leaving, Alec, despite being great with ball handling on the field, gracefully tripped over a tire on another resident’s wheelchair. Before he could fall, the Bane kid stopped him from hitting the ground face-first. Looking up to thank him, Alec got tongue twisted once he got a full view of Bane’s face. He had full, lush lips that had such a shape that Cupid’s bow would be jealous of. A straight, regal nose lied above the lips sent from heaven. And then Alec saw the eyes. They were a confusing mixture between yellow and green, like the eyes couldn’t pick which color they wanted to be. The pupils were strangely narrow and cat-like, but the uniqueness only added to the face. It took Alec a while to realize that his savior was asking him if he was okay because he got distracted by the glimpses of perfectly straight, white rows of teeth between each word. Alec’s eyes widened when he finally snapped to attention and finally stuttered out a “I’m fine, thanks” and hastally walked way. He could hear a charming laugh as he left the building. Once Alec was in the safety of his car, he covered his face with his hands in shame of oogling the boy so openly, hiding the deep crimson blush that spread across his face. Alec knew that his Callida was watching the altercation, and also knew that the woman would never let him live this down.

 

Alec’s embarrassment passed, so he started his car so that he could go home and finish the things that needed to be done and finally go to bed, just so he could start a new day in the morning.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little intro to what I kinda have planned. I want you guys to get a feel for how I have thins set up. I know that Alec is a little OOC. It has been a while since I read the books, so I'm mostly going off of the stuff that had from my first version of this. Please leave kudos if you liked it. I will take constructive criticism, so don't be afraid to message me. I'll try really hard to have the next chapter up soon!


End file.
